Crossovers
by BloNdii tHe BLoNde BimBo
Summary: Join Annabelle Darling as she and her friends travel to other dimensions just help a friend from dying so with no skills and the help of the 2 famous boys from danville can Annabelle protect her future and take on the duty of being a queen and will she be able to forgive her parents for not speaking the truth.?
1. Chapter 1

Annabelle make her way into the school gates ready for the exams to start as she walks too her usual spot she always waits for her best friend. Making sure she have everything she needed for the exams not paying attention when she crossed the street too the big tree she stands under

Diego: *drives past her with he's bike*

And honk making annabelle drop all of her. Things in the process "you a jerk diego!" She screamed. Diego drives away while laughing annabelle bend 2 pick up all the things she dropped and mumbled "I'm so gonna put lusio on that maniac driver" she continued on too the tree and waited for her best friend

Then dalton walked to her under the tree

Annabelle looked up at dalton as he approach "hi dalty-bear "

Dalton: hey ice-witch

Annabelle glared at dalton "jerk...face"

Dalton: common I know you love my face *winks*

Annabelle snorts "oh you and your big ass ego "turns to walk"let's go jerk"

Dalton: *smiles and follows her*

Annabelle sees his smile and turns around causing dalton almost to bump into her "what the hell was that you bloody idiot!"

Dalton: what? Moody much?

Annabelle looked at him and glared "don't ditch the question jerk... I asked what was that!?"She looks him straight into the eyes.

Dalton: *rolls he's eyes* I didn't come to school just to argue with you

Annabelle scoffed "what's that suppose 2 mean ?...did you come to school for something else?!"

Dalton: *turns around* yes, the exams. *walks away* Rosa: *approaches Annabelle* hey let's take a selfie before the tests start! Hey are you alright?

Annabelle looks at his back as he walks away leaving her with rosa who walks to her " yes I'm fine let's take the photo"

Rosa positioned the camera and posed next to Annabelle and then the camera sound "going right on Instagram!" She looked up at Annabelle and saw thee expression on her face and put two-and-two together, "so its Dalton, that's bothering you?" She sighed "what did he do this time?

Annabelle looked at the place he disappeared too and sign as she shakes her head"I have no idea what happened I asked what was that when he smiled at me from the back ...then he just got mad and said I'm so moody and ...and then he hurt me by saying he didn't came 2 school 2 argue with me when I asked him for what and why then he said exams" annabelle looks down and I tears threaten to fall as she looks up at rosa " Rosa what's going on with me ...I'm so mean 2 him but when he is 2 me I feel like he is ripping my heart out and ...and he doesn't care about me when he does it I just do it for fun " her lips begins to quiver as she hides her face with her hair.

"Hey its alright" Rosa put her hand on Annabelle's back "he's just being a dumb rear end!" She starts to walk dragging Annabelle with her back across the road "come with me! I know what to do"

Annabelle tried to stop her "wait...what are you gonna do ? Rosa! ...Rosa stop!"

"Gah,,,! Rosa! You can't just pull me like this I'm not a dog I'm a real life human bean!" Annabelle kept on trying to get away from rosa's death grip. "Rosa ...where are you taking me!?"

Rosa stopped at a corner at a stand "two soft serves thank you" she sat down at the table "well I know how we can get back at him, its called manipulating the situation!" The man handed Annabelle her ice cream

annabelle took the ice cream and stared at the school" uhm...manipulating ...whaaaaT?!"

"manipulating the situation!" Rosa started explaining "you see after we write the first exam, everyone always feel like they didn't do that good, but walk up to him and tell him you feel confident that would make him ask you for advice! See but then walk away and say 'I didn't come to school to talk to you' then he'll feel bad, the seed is planted HE'LL apologise and yeah something like that? Are you in?"

Annabelle blushed so red and looked at her ice cream..."You want me to play hard to get don't you

Annabelle looks at Rosa "so if starts to talk to me like he always does after a fight I would just say sorry I didn't come to school to talk to you? ...is that right?"

Rosa pointed at Annabelle with her one hand and grinned wide "exactly! Besides if you think about it, you mostly like him cause he sort a plays hard to get"

Annabelle almost choked on her ice cream and started coughing repeatedly" are you trying to kill me rosa! ...I do not and I repeat it ...I Annabelle Darling daughter of lana Does not like Dalton..."

Rosa burst out laughing "well last time I slept over I woke up in the middle of the night and you were kissing a teddy bear and you called it dalty-bear the entire time and then you would start giggling, I had to sleep downstairs I don't even think you noticed" and she continued laughing

Annabelle looked at her weirdly "should I think you were the weirdo who dreamt it then walk downstairs "sleepwalking" ...and I do not dream of dalty bear

Rosa started laughing again, "that's it Dalty-Bear! The name you used, stop denying it Belle! You L-L-L-LOOOVE him HEHE, oh shoot look at the time we have to get back to school before anyone notices" and she finished her ice cream

Annabelle ran with rosa to school" you better hope the bell didn't rang yet ..and I do not LOVe-"annabelle stopped her words as she walked around the corner and as rosa passes she pulls her collar backwards behind the wall hiding from the two people talking in the hallway.

"Shhh rosa don't talk"

Rosa looked at Annabelle and crossed her arms and mouthed the words "continue you're sentence" and nodded at annabelle

Annabelle hushed rosa again as she peaks around the corner again "don't talk rosa they will hear us.."Annabelle hissed."Look ...do you know that girl" annabelle point at a girl who is talking to dalton at his locker with her long slender legs white dress and long blond wavy hair that ends at her lower back.

"Well sort of I think so I think she's one of the popular girls, right?" Rosa asked

Annabelle frown "then what is she doing talking with dalty-bear..." Annabelle sees the smile on rosa's face and realise what she said "nooooo... I don't love him that is just his nickname"

"You know, I know, she knows, and even dumb Diego knows, that is not he's nickname, only you call him Dalty-bear" Rosa said pulling her face "hey there! Popular blonde girl standing with Dalton! Hey!" Rosa yelled waving at them

Annabelle still hidden from the 2 people glared at Rosa as she sprinted down the hall" I got to get to class"

Rosa pulled Annabelle towards them as they walked to Dalton and the girl

Annabelle glared at rosa so that only she can see it"what the hell are you doing rosa!..."Annabelle hissed at rosa

"Oh relax!" The stopped in front of Dalton "I just wanted to say hi to you guys! You know Annabelle is totally passed the test she knows ALL the answers but me and her are trying to keep it quite so other kids won't ask her for the exam answers, only someone like her best friend would be able to get that out of her, OOOH BOY!"

Annabelle stood there frozen doesn't she know that dalton knows me to well to know that I'm not smart "uhm.." Dalton looks from rosa to annabelle and laughed " are you sure your talking of the right annabelle rosa?"

"Yep! I had to stay up all night with her and she finally remembered all the year's work"

Dalton scoffed and look at annabelle "you mean to tell me this bimbo actually studied and remembered what she has studied?"He crossed his arms

"Yeah I made this computer program which pretty much in carved it into her brain, something this girl doesn't have" and she pointed at the popular girl

Dalton looks at the blonde girl next to him and frowned "uhm..."The blonde says "come dalty-bear we gonna be late for class" the blonde said pulling his arm. Annabelle looked at the blonde girl with a death glare how dare she call him that! She thought that was my unique name for him "Okay if you say so good luck guys ..." Dalton said and walk off" annabelle turned to rosa" I hate you so bad now " rosa held her hands up in surrender"not so bad like the blonde right?"

Diego ran up to Annabelle "Ya-eh-teh!"

Annabelle oh diego she glared at him ima kill you for this morning !"

"Annabelle remember you didn't come to school to talk to him! Anywayzzzzz guuuurl I'm off see you later chow's!" And rosa left. "Haha your miss clumsy pants belle" diego said

Annabelle pushed him away and glared at him as she walk passed him"boys are such jerks no wonder they are from another planet".

"Hey that's sexist!" Diego ran to her "ill just have to tell dalton to smack your ass"

"You know if we go to another dimension we*ll get to ditch the tests"

Annabelle looked at him confused "what are you talking about?"

"Your pendant, Belle."

Annabelle looked at him confused "did you hit the door on your way to class?"

"ha-ha, why does everyone think I'm so stupid?"

Annabelle laughed "do I need to answer that?"

Diego looked at her with a poker face.

(After tests)

aNnabelle smiles as she walks out the class feeling all girly-girly "oh that test was so easy!" she screams as her voice echo through the hallways.

Rosa stared at Annabelle "are you serious? Or is this part of the scam?"

Annabelle laughed "yes for both...it really was an easy test you know"

"Up high girlfriend"

"Up high-" annabelle looks away from rosa "c-can you give me a lift home Rosa ? ...cause dalton is to busy I guess"

"Sure" they walked outside to Rosa's car

annabelle opens rosa's passenger seat door

Dalton runs up to annabelle and closed the door "where do you think your going bell aren't you always driving with me? He asked confused Annabelle looks at his reflection in the window as she slowly gather enough garage and lift her head up and looks into his eyes showing no emotion only sounding stern and serious when her answer hit his ears "I'm sorry I didn't come to school to drive home with you everyday" as she faked glared at him trying not to laugh.

Rosa: you've been ignoring her whole day

Dalton looks at rosa then at annabelle and then mumbled "what ever"and walked off

Annabelle looked at rosa sadly "uhm maybe I shouldn't have done that?"

Dalton came walking back "I...I'm sorry about earlier" he looked really mad

ANnabelle looks at him and walks pass him and waved at rosa not saying a word as she walked to dalton's car.

Rosa waved back

Dalton ran to the passenger seat and opened the door for annabelle. Annabelle looked at him shocked and said "if you think this is how I will let you off the hook acting all gentlemen like your wrong... "And she climbed into the car as he leans into the car close to her face only centimetres apart from his as he looks into her eyes while she sees him lifting his right hand not breaking eye contact as he crabbed the seatbelt from the shoulder of the seat and sealing annabelle in as she feels his hand slowly depart and he did that without breaking eye contact annabelle took a deep breath as he leaned closer and her eyes flutter closed as she waits as she feels his breathing on her lips and then its gone and he whispered something in her ears "you can't act like a bitch bimbo blondii and get away with it so your coming home with me...cause its game time belle" and he stands up and shut the door leaving annabelle confused and her heart beating wildly as she's trying to get her breathing under control. He gets into the car. And drive to his house on the way to his house they did not speak at all and annabelle would sneak a look at him every change she gets and when he caught her 3 times he just winks and smiles at her. When they arrived at his house he screamed game time and ran into the house. When annabelle entered his room after she made sure she locked his car and the front door cause he is so careless and such a game addict. She sees him laying on the bed shirt less she walks over to him and bends down blocking his way to the screen "get of my spot Dalton,!" She glared at him he looked at her and smiled "make me ice witch "

Annabelle smiled evilly and walk around the bed and sits on top of his back and leans into his ear "are you ready to surrender "dalty -bear"

Dalton drops the controller

And stiffen under annabelle "belle what are you doing? He asked shocked" and then she laughed and teasingly said want to find out dalton?"She purred into his ear dalton didn't answer but annabelle take that as a yes as she slowly sits up straight and slides her hands slowly down his back and up again she lifted herself from him and hugged him from the back with her hands slowly sliding over his chest making him gasp annabelle smiled as she said "now for the finally awesome I call it Don't mess with me!" And she shoved him off the bed as she took her spot in where he was moments ago. He groaned at annabelle and said something about "payback is a bitch" and in return annabelle laughed it off and went onto her phone as he retrieved the controller and played on.

Annabelle was laying on dalton's bed. Staring at him as he plays video games on the x-box "I don't think that dalton. Has ever looked this good to me" she thought dalton started telling her about his night and so on annabelle smiled at his story only nodding cause she had no idea what he was saying cause she was to busy counting the different colours in his eyes then suddenly her ears peak up at the word "love" ...

She sits up fast to see that dalton has paused his game and was facing her and she gaze at dalton curiously as he turned back to his game "what did you just say dalty-bear? Annabelle said without realising she said it in a flirtatious voice "I'll never fall in love" he repeated "and that I swear" he runs his fingers through his hair. Giving a sexy bad boy look annabelle blushed at the thought as she laughed "why are you laughing belle?" He asked not looking at her so he might not even know that she didn't answer.

She smiled and gaze out the window thinking "I'm laughing 'cause I hope your wrong"she gaze at him again as she sends rosa a quick text "I don't think it ever crossed his mind that I might like-like him"she send it and listen at the joke he was telling he looks up from the controller " so was it funny?" He asked I just sat there and fake a smile

Rosa replied seconds later " you sure? What do you know about her annabelle she knows nothing about dalton and what do you know?"

Annabelle frown at her phone" I few things...But I know all his favourite songs And...I can tell you his favourite colour is blue

And I'm pretty sure he loves to argue he was born on the eighth of november His mother is really beautiful, and that he has his father's eyes"

Annabelle looks up at dalton to see him way into his game to see her facial expressions

Annabelle's phone made a beeping sound indicating a new test has arrived.

"Hey annabelle I'm going to ask you something really important and forward is that okay? I do know you won't answer me so please just do answer" "sure"annabelle waiting for rosa to reply Annabelle looked at the text message and then at dalton as he plays and shouts at the game his gaze fell to annabelle and he smirked at her annabelle's heart burst into butterflies and an bundle of nerves as she smiled and typed a text not waiting for her question and she send it. Rosa opened her phone and read annabelle's reply

"if you asked me if I love him,

I'd lie"

Rosa smiled at the phone and thought "I knew it".

My phone made a new sound as a text was received. Dalton looks around the room

Innocently "uhm hey belle?...who you speaking too? "

Annabelle look up from her phone as she looks up at him and panics "oh you know the girls..." He smiled and overlooks the truth

Wait annabelle thought "Shouldn't a light go on? Doesn't he know that I've had him memorised for so long? I guess its true He sees everything black and white and he Never let's nobody see him cry... I typed a message to rosa "Well atleast I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine like that blonde wanna be queen Bee!"

Rosa replied came quick

"Well you did say you could tell his favourite colour and that He loves to argue, and don't forget that you know when he was born and I have to agree His mother is beautiful, and how did you know he has his father's eyes

And your answer was when I wanted to ask you if you love him is " if you asked me if I love him,

I'd lie" that means allot all she knows is his name so don't worry about her worry about the future blondii he will come around I know it "

Annabelle smiles faintly only to feel warm breathing on the right side of her neck her breathing caught as she turned around she met dalton's eyes and he stood up and smiled as he stands there staring at her, annabelle breaths in and held it and then he walks away leaving her in a deserted room with no air

Annabelle looks around the room her heart was beating uncommonly she sighs "My gosh if I could only just say it, say that I'm holding every breath for you..."

Annabelle walks after him after she got her self back together and then she saw him in the room across his bedroom standing with the guitar. "What ya up to Dalty b-" she stops herself from finishing her sentence and said called him by the nickname everyone calls him" Dalty ". He plays a view strings and answers her question " I've never told you but I can play guitar" he smiled shyly at annabelle

Annabelle returned the smile as her heart skips a beat when he starts too sing

"I think i can see through everything but you heart baby"

Annabelle walks to the piano and plays a view keys as she starts to sing too.

"First thought when I wake up

Is-"dalton interrupted her as he sings

"My god, she's beautiful." Annabelle just looked at the keys while she plays knowing his words were meant for another but why did he say he will never fall in love if he didn't love her ...wait he said love not like so he likes her not love her now that makes so much sense idiot blonde bimbo! Annabelle scolded herself. She kept on singing

"So I put on my make-up

And pray for a miracle"

And then his beautiful voice out sang annabelle as she was hypnotised by his voice not listening that he was singing her message he saw over her shoulder

"Yes, I could tell you your favourite colour is blue too and we both love it when we argue, oh, and it kills me yeah I guess my mother is beautiful, and that I have my father's eyes

And if they asked me. Oh and if they asked me if I love you

I won't lie"

Annabelle typed a text to rosa

"Rosa I think he is in love with the queen bee"

"The queen bee? Why would u think that?" Rosa texted

Annabelle looks at the phone and then at dalton playing with the strings of the guitar "well he was singing to her..well not to her just a song about her and how beautiful she is"

"whoa... I know! Sing him a song of how beautiful u think he is! :) :) :) :)" Rosa typed

Annabelle looked at dalton trying to make a new beat she starts to stroke her fingers on the keys of the piano humming a tune. Dalton froze and look up making sure annabelle doesn't see him staring at her annabelle looks up and close her eyes

*clifhaNger*

Sorry not god after all just something that came to

Mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter2**

 **The next day annabelle tried to talk to lusio diego's twin sister but she was ignoring aNnabelle the whole day. Annabelle had beg ger to talk whatever annabelle did it was not good but nothing ever happened before annabelle knew it its been a week Lusio is always buSy for her she is always at that club of hers she always rap they call her the rap queen "I have to speak to her no matter what she is still apart of me" annabelle found lusio in the hall handing out posters "come to the rap party! ...come, hi ? Can you come to the rap party"Annabelle heard the brunette say. "Wow Lusio you having a party?" Lusio turned to annabelle and glare "yes! What ever here is the poster come if you want lusio stomp off " Annabelle followed Lusio "Lusio wait? ...what is your problem lately?"**

 **Annabelle should not have said something so blunt but the damage is done and Lusio is ready to murder anyone who gets in her way... "I have no problem...as you call it I am just disappointed is all kay! " Lusio turned again but annabelle stopped her by pulling her back"wait! Okay tell me what I did wrong cause I don't know please Lo!.." Lusio just stared at the blonde and shook her head "I just don't think why you wouldn't tell me about it or well tell me first and not some strange gal annabelle I thought you were different a best frienD I can count on ...turns out I'm wrong your just another pretty face I hate it when you get hurt so just tell him! And I don't speak to me cause that's why rosa is here! Bye and see ya at the party hoe!" Lusio shoved pass annabelle but this time annabelle didn't stop her she was mad as hell if you can look closely steam is radiating from annabelle's skin. "That bitch ill show her what a Hoe can do! ... Watch your back Lusio karma is a bitch!" After school annabelle waited for dalton at his car when dalton saw annabelle he was like "omg! Please don't kill me it wasn't me Diego took your oreos!" Annabelle laughed at how weird He is and the two drove home as annabelle told dalton how a bitch lusio can be and scolded him for eating oreos without her. time sure passes fast when they are talking as Dalton and annabelle were sitting on the floor of the music room "Belle really ... I want to play games come one just leave the rap! " annabelle shakes her head no I want to confront her!" Dalton groans and speaks again " this gonna be one awesome fight The Drama queen Vs the Queen of rap how weird " dalton laughed. Annabelle looked at dalton annoyed if your done calling me a drama queen can you like make a beat I gotta practice for later tonight. "Sure"**

 **Dalton stood up and slowly strolled over to annabelle and looked down at her she looks so adorable when she is focusing one of annabelle's hair fell forward and she kept on tugging it behind her ear but iT keeps on falling forward. Without thinking dalton reach out and tugged it behind her ear. Annabelle stiffen under his touch and looks up from the papers into bright sky blue eyes annabelle was speechless that such small gesture had her mind going crazy...**

 **Mayday!, mayday!, mayday!, brain overload.**

 **"W-what a-are y-you kissing?" Annabelle's widen and she quickly corrected herself "I mean what are y-you doing?" She stuttered. She flashed bright red when she saw Dalton laughing at her no longer touching her face he was now leaning over her and read what she wrote. "Damn girl I didn't know you were this feisty?" Annabelle flushed again and tried to shove him out of the way but karma must be on dalton's side cause she fell out of the chair onto her but. When dalton heard a tut he asked "hey annabelle did you hear that?" when he turned to annabelle she was gone"what the?" Confused he turned around in search of the blonde. He gaze fell on the angry looking girl on the floor he couldn't help it and he burst out laughing. AnnabElle stood up "Omg! Are you seriously gonna laugh at me MR Black!" She started to hit him on the legs "you bloody jerk !...feel the pain! Feel it my poor butt! Feel it! You idiot" Dalton grabbed her arms "stop hitting me drama Queen I'm messing with you so relax man!"**

 **(That night At the club)**

 **Annabelle strolled around in front of the club looking and waiting for her blonde best friend maybe he is not here she thought but... He promised he will be here...I should stop!, stop This annabelle you can do this without some friend. ...gah! I can't just go in alone "where are you, you idiotic idiot"**

 **She finally saw blonde hair amongst all the people walking around she knows that hair from anywhere soft and bouncy and quite attractive skill Dalton has other than his eyes.**

 **"Belle!" Dalton said with a bored and teasing tone**

 **"Dalton?" Annabelle said.**

 **"Shall we?"dalton said holding his arm out and smiled down at annabelle.**

 **When everyone arrived annabelle was getting nervous and started to play with her hair this stunt did not go un noticed by dalton so he tapped on her shoulder "hey belle?" Annabelle jumped at the touch and looked at dalton "what?" He looked at her concerned cause her finger is curling around and around. Her hair he followed the action as he's spoke"maybe you should just leave this you know you look nervous"**

 **Annabelle laughed "I'm not nervous dalton" dalton pressed on "pffft please I've known you so long I know when you are nervous belle" he smiled and looked from her hair to her eyes."Is that so?... How do you know that mr I know everything?" Annabelle rolled her eyes and still played with her hair."Well belle he leaned closer and whispered in her ear you play with your hair curling it around your finger that or you find me attractive?" he heard a gasp as annabelle pushed him away when he saw how flushed she was he wanted to ask what's wrong but the sound of the mic cut him off with all the attention to the speaker" ladies and gentlemen we have a rap battle with your one and only Rap queen Vs ...Mmmmm who wants to participate ?**

 **"Me!" Everyone turned to annabelle stunned as she stood and made her way to the stage with dalton not far behind he grabbed the mic from diego and shouted give it up everyone its The Rap Queen VS ThE drama Queen!. The people went wild and annabelle pushed dalton of the stage onto the red sofa below "sit down and be quite" she hissed at him.**

 **Lusio broadly made her way on stage. Diego gave both a mice and said start.**

 **Lusio spokes Blondes first!...**

 **Annabelle : Give me all that you got now**

 **You got me begging want me to go down on my knees please I'm hot now**

 **I'm gone, so faded I'm on one**

 **Bang bang, pop off like a long gun**

 **Lusio : If you gonna be lame, hoe you ain't making no noise**

 **You Get fed-up , turn up with the big words**

 **Live fast, die young that's your choice**

 **Get grades, get boys like an invoice**

 **You can take it all in the hoe who**

 **Makes the boys make a grip**

 **I be standing' with my clique**

 **Getting faded 'till we trip (oh)**

 **Annabelle : So what if I'm in love with this homie**

 **I don't know what to do**

 **My feelings for him are getting thick**

 **Now am I wrong cause I didn't tell yo**

 **Lusio : Am I confused cause I don't wanna get mad**

 **It's no doubt you think about homie everyday**

 **It's no question you show homie love in every way**

 **Annabelle : Your gonna cut that hand on glass plus I love that ass**

 **Shorts and sexy lips always wet see**

 **Lusio : what? You gonna Rub it the right way like diego would say**

 **I'm glad you feel that way sometimes we just have to chill and say secrets are forbidden**

 **Annabelle : It was love at first sight my confession**

 **he might know who he is can't say his name**

 **Cause if I do I won't be true to my game**

 **Word up!**

 **Lusio : Ya can't escape this life that your living in**

 **Your in the mix your in love with the most oblivious homie in this world**

 **That's word to him**

 **You got two show that homie before he goes you haveta get him in your arms and I know you don't want to let him go**

 **Annabelle : Please you with the big ego you had me going crazy trying talk it out but its about it that confession Yo I can't escape this life that I'm living**

 **I'm in the mix I'm in love with the homie that by my side**

 **That's word to me but I don't see you complaining**

 **You got two honeys on your arms and you don't want to let none of them go so who's it gonna be is it ferb is it levi who's it gonna be ?**

 **Lusio : Now, my next one she lives out of state**

 **I mean the secrets and conversation situation is great**

 **Everytime she hit town we make a date**

 **And when it's time to chill my my the shorts can't wait 2 see her love face to face**

 **I can still remember when you first met each other Exchanged numbers promised you won't forget each other**

 **Goes to school That's cool**

 **No doubt that's why the lame hoe went that route... Falling in love with a homie great why don't you just follow him around like a lost puppy...oops my bad! you did that omg! You even got a T-shirt.**

 **Annabelle : No! form foot locker**

 **Rap bitch looking proper**

 **She's out to get me can't stop her**

 **Know I had a lover**

 **Yo still went for the latter**

 **Even copped a with the lame insults**

 **Lusio : Yo chatted talking bout you see him later**

 **From that moment on I knew that you had to date him you Couldn't just socialise long**

 **Nooooo Blondii had to go back to work**

 **Something inside said that wont work**

 **You say couldn't hang with chicks cause your afraid they be too demanding and all over your homie. Especially the ones that's never understanding, like**

 **Who is that? Some fine ass prick.**

 **Them same hoe you make moves and I shout cause you don't know you have guys falling at your feet.**

 **Don't let these homies in the street gash your head up**

 **Annabelle : What! Like you can do better than me Plus I'm fed up**

 **So what ? I told an nerd chick one time**

 **Thinking I'm a friend**

 **She thought that I'm**

 **Some love slut she can talk to**

 **I had to run her down the line this ain't no walk through.**

 **Now here you are who the fuck you think you talking to chick**

 **Your complaining's making me sick**

 **Understand man I tried to do my thing**

 **Yo understand I played the puppet on the string**

 **Lusio : Like I say everyday be careful my friend Good things always come to an end**

 **So yo**

 **Annabelle : See the moral of this is that I really do care**

 **But I'm not afraid to go there**

 **Very unselfish and yes I do share**

 **I could have him bitch but you I'm getting nowhere**

 **Lusio : Word, she began by saying try after try It's a done deal Now I'm singing bye bye**

 **All I tried to do was keep you satisfied**

 **Never dealing with no others I try**

 **Too many failed attempts kid, gotta let him go**

 **Always in your corner Got to let him know**

 **So many times you had to grab your coat and painfully walked out**

 **My hands are about to give, I tried to talk it out I'm feeling pain as this came to an end**

 **I said to that nerd freak I will always be your friend**

 **Now if you ever need me I will be right there I ain't going nowhere, for real**

 **Annabelle : Girl toot that thing up, fuck you, fuck rapping its just the Days of our lives so clap, clap your brakes, I don't have time for this shit so leave me for a bit you might think I'll come running but bitch you have mistaken me for just another pretty face.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HiiiiiiI guys well this is a new chap I'm sorry I took so long but someone just reminded me that they can't wait for the next chap so I tried my best hope it's improving... uhm I would like to thank my cuz Arty for helping me with this story and also that lusio and diego is his oc**

 **I don't own anything but my oc's ANnabelle and Dalton so far :) peace enjoy**

 **...**

 **It was a warm summer day the sun was shining and the birds were singing. And poor Annabelle was fast asleep in her bed when suddenly her alarm clock decided to go off and wake her peaceful slumber**

 **"Omg that alarm clock! Is going to be the death of me!" She screamed into her soft silky pillow. Annabelle got a little irritated cause the device doesn't want to shut the hell up so she did what any other person would do**

 **She grabbed the nearest thing she could find which in her case was the silky pillow she was screaming into not a few seconds ago. She groan and she threw it at the alarm clock but it didn't stop disturbing the peace.**

 **"Beep! Beep! Beep!"**

 **Annabelle groaned again"well that helped allot" see the sarcasm?**

 **"Beep! Beep! Beep!"**

 **"your gonna get it! So if I were you I'd shut it-" annabelle was interrupted by the scream of the device yet again**

 **"Beep! Beep! Beep!"**

 **"That's it I had enough!"**

 **Annabelle jumped out of her blankets and made her way to her bedroom window. She grabbed the clock and threw it to her window but with her luck she missed and the clock hits the wall hitting her queer on her head.**

 **"Why you little-"**

 **"Annabelle?" A grouchy voice spoke behind her.**

 **"Dalton!?...what the hell are you doing in my room!" She grabbed her robe and pulled it on**

 **"Well" she tapped her foot repeatedly**

 **"Umm"he said nervously while he ran his fingers through his hair**

 **"I kinda fell asleep...last night"**

 **Then he covered his face "please don't hurt me"**

 **Annabelle laughed "what ever I had such a nice sleep but this little peace of -"**

 **"Annabelle!" Dalton yelled don't say that word.**

 **"What you say it all the time aswipe!"**

 **Annabelle pouts and folds her arms.**

 **"Don't act like a drama queen you bimbo!"**

 **He said with a smile knowing it will piss her off.**

 **"Idiot!" She mumbled**

 **"Ice witch!" He replied**

 **"What ever I'm going back to bed Dalty-bear!"**

 **She said with a evil smile.**

 **"Don't call me that!" He snapped bitterly**

 **As he watch Annabelle made her way back to her oversized bed with the clock still on the floor beeping. "That dreadful sound get rid of it please dalty-bear..." She mumbled into her pillows.**

 **"And why were you up in the first place making such a racket? Hey bella?" He asked with raised eyebrow.**

 **"Beep! Beep! Beep!"**

 **"Dalton! ...get it or kill it I don't care just do something"**

 **Dalton laughed "not until you tell me what you did up and what was the racket?"**

 **Annabelle jumped out of her bed**

 **"Fine!"**

 **"Fine" he copied her**

 **"Well, well, well so we meet again Mr clock"**

 **Annabelle said miserably and looked at the device in dalton's hand when he picked it up while she got out of bed.**

 **"Any last words Mr clock?" Dalton asked with amusement.**

 **"Beep! Beep! Beep!"**

 **" Thought so!"Annabelle screamed as she grabbed. The device from his hand and threw it out the of the open window.**

 **"Die! " She screamed out of the window in return she heard it make its beeping sound again.**

 **Annabelle turned to go to bed while dalton shut the window**

 **"...now that should keep you from waking me up this early in tHe morning " dalton said while he made his way back to the sofa to fall asleep.**

 **"Uhm ...Annabelle what on earth are we doing?!" he scream whispered to her while she sat up un bed.**

 **"Oh... What do ya mean?,..." She laughed nervously "are you talking about the clock we just killed" She pointed at the window.**

 **Annabelle closed her eyes and**

 **"Beep! Beep! Beep!"**

 **"OMG!" She jumped out of bed "You stupid good for nothing clock can't you just go bother someone else"**

 **and jumped out of bed speed walking to her bathroom "where are you going!" Dalton asked.**

 **"I can't fall asleep so I'm just gonna get ready ...stupid ass clocks I hate time!"She yelled as she stomped into the bathroom shutting the door with a loud bang.**

 **"Owwww!"**

 **"Hey birthday girl what happened ?" Dalton jumped up**

 **"I..I just slipped while stepping into the shower." She said painfully**

 **Dalton walks over to Annabelle bathroom door "have you ever though of just being careful you gluts ?" And he laughed and sliding down with his back against the door.**

 **"Yo! Bella?..."**

 **"Yeah?"**

 **" you know that clock went off because its time for that amazing pool party we planned so ya think it's gonna be awesome?"**

 **The shower turned on as annabelle smiled while she got ready for the big day.**

 **When annabelle was done dalton was all dressed and ready waiting on her "I have a really special gift for you" dalton said while her hugged her tightly"happy Birthday bella" he said into her ear.**

 **"Ya know I hate presents dalton!" She said with a poker face.**

 **"Yeah" he said "what did you get me?"She asked excitedly**

 **"can't say bella it's a surprise! so come on let's get that party started" he got a head start as he ran down the stairs.**

 **"Last one down stairs is cleaning up the party"he laughed evilly**

 **"but...but you cheated"**

 **As she made her way down stairs as well**

 **Dalton ran back to her while she ran down."Hey! I was gonna be fair " Annabelle laughed "I'm first guess who is cleaning my party"**

 **"Your cheater you " dalton said while poking her ribs.**

 **"no! I'm first" he grabs annaBelle's hand and spins her around before she could ran off nixon exited the bathroom**

 **"Hey!" They said surprised**

 **Nixon eyed the two teens**

 **"What's wrong with ya two and what are ya doing here dalton!"**

 **"Doesn't matter brother"annabelle dragged dalton to the back yard**

 **(3 hours later)**

 **Annabelle sigh "this was so tiring but we are done" she went to sit down by the pool and slowly let her feet sink into the icy water. Dalton walked up to the pool on the other side.**

 **"Why do you look like creepy Dalton?" Annabelle asked but dalton didn't answer he came to the edge of the pool across from her and stepped out of his shoes.**

 **"Don't look at me like that Dalton ya look like some creepy stalker who wants to jump my bones" Dalton smiled and pulled his shirt over his head annabelle gasp and looked away blushing "put that back on you idiot" she heard a splash a sign that dalton jumped into the pool he swim to her and rested his elbows on her thighs"don't call me a creepy stalker you bimbo ...we both know your the stalker here"he said smiling.**

 **"I'm the stalker? Well go find something else to lean on creepy!" She shoved his elbows of and he disappeared under the water.**

 **Dalton reappeared**

 **"Your dead "and he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into the water.**

 **"Dalton! " She yelled "my hair!"**

 **Dalton laughed**

 **"What it looks perfect"**

 **Annabelle blushed and got out with dalton next to her she shoved him but he turned around so she was falling into the pool but he grabbed her arm just in time**

 **"Yo ...you too LOOOVE birds"**

 **dalton let go of annabelle and she fell into the pool.**

 **"Shit !" Dalton said while Diego laughed and Lusio tried to hold back the laughter.**

 **Annabelle and Dalton looked at each other "WHAT!" Dalton snapped**

 **"You pushed me in the pool! That's what" annabelle snapped.**

 **"It cause she said we are love birds"**

 **"We are not love birds" annabelle said glaring at lusio.**

 **Diego rolled his eyes "Sure you're not ..."**

 **Annabelle glared at Diego "being sarcastic are we?"**

 **"Chill-lax dudes and dudettes let's go to the picnic table and eat and let Belle open some presents of the presents kay?" Lusio said coolly**

 **Annabelle skipped to the table stopping and hit Diego on the head "Yeah come on guys!..."**

 **"Hey! What was that for" Diego said rubbing his head**

 **"for being sarcastic jerk" Dalton said as he laughed and followed Annabelle**

 **Every body gathered around the picnic table**

 **"open mine First please!" Diego yelled**

 **Excitedly**

 **"Sure. Which one is it?" Annabelle replied**

 **With a smile**

 **"The one with th-"**

 **Annabelle's parents made there way out off the house**

 **"hey Annabella! my little chicita look at you! I have found this present in your room" mrs. Darling said**

 **"though it doesn't say from who it is" Mr. Darling said puzzled**

 **Her mom and dad went back into the house**

 **After greeting everyone at the table.**

 **Annabelle looked at the nice wrapped box that is rough blue and flat with white ribbon on top. "My favourite colours weird"**

 **"Hey Dalton is this you special gift ?"**

 **Annabelle asked eyeing him.**

 **"Uhm ..Bella my lo- I mean no ! That's not from me yours is at my house we will go get it later "**

 **"okay" she looked at the box "Maybe its from Rosa?" She opens the box "ohhhh this is cute" she smiled and lifts out a necklace**

 **the pendant had a green elfstone and two delicate metal frames that looked like flames, the chain is long and grey the symbol looked old and scary withe a blue ruby in the middle**

 **"weird!" Annabelle thought**

 **"wow, now that looks sick" lusio said standing up holding her handout.**

 **"Have a look!" Annabelle said handing the native girl the pendant**

 **As Lusio held the pendant it starts to glow and it got brighter until everyone had to look away when the light was gone Lusio was still sitting on her chair but she looked a lot different ...**

 **Everyone looked at her shocked and tried not to laugh at her**

 **"What? You guys you look like you seen a ghost Here take the pendant annaBelle it's creeping me out" she put the pendant around Annabelle's neck**

 **"uhm ...sis maybe its because of. Your hair" Diego said**

 **Annabelle and Dalton nodded their heads**

 **Smiling "what about my hair?" She asked confused She threw her hands up in frustration cause they didn't answer just staring.**

 **"Omw this thing is so cool it even has a flash lite built in the gem!" she fiddles with the thing to find a button"ohhhhh a button"**

 **Everybody looks at Annabelle**

 **"Is that a clock?" Lusio asked**

 **"Yeah" Dalton said laughing**

 **"What is it doing outside?" She asked**

 **"I had a fight with the clock and lost" annabelle said**

 **"Ohhhh" lusio laughed.**

 **While diego looks at his sister**

 **"hey Lusio are you wearing contacts?"**

 **Diego leans closer to Lusio**

 **"no..." She dismisses it cause she thinks Diego is being silly and bashful.**

 **Just then annabelle said "magic" and that's when a white light goes over lusio's hair and her hair turns blue and it grows intertwined making an even bigger and longer braid**

 **"what the!?" Lusio yelled**

 **"hey guys I-"**

 **Annabelle's looked at them " I pressed the button sorry"**

 **There was an earth quake, loud sounds and a bunch of square lights appear and disappear and reappear all in different places and then a light appeared at their location and they disappeared into a flash of light**

 **And all that was left was the food and the unopened presents.**

 **Thank you guys read and review.**

 **Adios**

 **Blondii loves ya :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hii new chap**

 **So I don't own any characters of brave jus my oc peace hope ya enjoyI love oreo's**

 **In the Royal castle of King Fergus And Queen Elinor of Clan DunBroch everybody was getting ready for a brand new day.**

 **King Fergus was sitting next to his beautiful wife on the throne when they heard the throne doors being kicked open by their nice/rebellious daughter, Merida**

 **"Mother! father! Boys! Hopper the morning to ya" as she turned around to exit again"where are you going merida? "The queen asked her "today is my free day of doing nothing." She said in her Scottish accent and waved as she left**

 **"That's my girl always ready for a new adventure" Fergus said as he smiled while catching his wife eye**

 **"mmm" she looked at him irritated, how anyone could encourage a princess to be such a barbarian was beyond her comprehension**

 **The king's smile disappeared "I mean she is a princess who does such a thing!" And the queen smiled"just like you"**

 **Merida ran out the throne room smiling and turning in circles like a ballerina she slides down the railing of the long stair case that leads to the outside stables once she was at the bottom she did a back flip and continue running to her trusted steed old Angus.**

 **"Morning Angus !" She said smiling at her horse "are ya ready for the day !?" She got on Angus and started racing out the castle gates**

 **"yeah! Angus faster" she encouraged her horse taking out her bow and arrow as she shot all the targets set up in the forest**

 **Merida came to a complete stop when she saws a bright light just a few steps away from her she slowly jumps of Angus when she hits the ground she heard a few sticks crack beneath her feet her breathing got a bit shallow at each step she took to get closer to the light when she was about to touch it disappears. A little bit sad when she saw it reappear a few feet away she runs even faster but each time she tries to touch the light it vanishes.**

 **"Oh! Oh! Angus ?! Its its a wisp ! Its a wisp its here to show me my fate let's follow it ! Whoop! Whoop!"**

 **The wisp leads Merida deeper into the forest when she came to the circle of standing stones, strangely mist and fog were everywhere, She heard screaming and she rises her bow and arrow ready to attack if she was in danger.**

 **Merida waited and waited a few sweat drops was dripping down her for head.**

 **She draws her bow back and waited and as the light got brighter through the mist it was so bright she had to look away when the light disappeared there in front of her was four weird looking people and then the mist closed in again blocking her vision of them**

 **Dalton was on top of Annabelle and she got nervous "OMG! Dalton get off me !" Annabelle said shoving her friend of only for him to fall on Diego and Lusio**

 **"Damn it Dalton I'm warning you get the Hell off of me!" Lusio yelled**

 **While getting up.**

 **"hey ! Its so not my fault I was**

 **Shoved by this overly dramatic drama queen over here!" He said pointing at Annabelle**

 **"HA-HA-HA, Real funny you perverted jerk"**

 **Merida heard the voices and stepped through the mist trying to get a better look when she got out of the mist she was in the middle of the stones where the children were**

 **Diego looked at Merida "uhmm ...guys who's the funny looking meatball rusta girl over there? Who pretty much looks like she wants to kill us." And he pointed at Merida**

 **Everybody looked at who he was pointing**

 **And stood up faster.**

 **"Sorry to interrupted your... what ever this is! But this 'funny looking rusta looking girl' will kill you if you don't tell me who you are and what your doing in my forest?!"**

 **"You forgot meatball" dalton corrected her**

 **Merida glared at dalton "well! What are you doing here!"**

 **Annabelle stuttered while she stepped up to merida "w..w..well"**

 **Dalton walks closer as he held Annabelle's hand in his.**

 **"its going to be ok, Bella"he whispered in her ear**

 **Annabelle stepped forward only for Merida to shoot a arrow at annabelle's foot missing it by a few finger lengths**

 **"that's far enough blondie !"**

 **Annabelle gasped "Are you crazy! You could of killed me !**

 **You can't just go around shooting people you don't know and get away with it that's considered murder!"**

 **"Annabelle that's not a good idea" Dalton scream whispered**

 **"oh its fine boy" she raised her eyebrow "what ever your name is I like blondie over here"**

 **"so I'm just gonna assume that your blondie's possessive boyfriend" she smiled**

 **"what no ! ..."**

 **"I'm not done shut up" shoots arrow above his head**

 **Dalton looks with shocked eyes and shuts his mouth**

 **"as I was saying you blondie is a princess for sure**

 **and you're a butler I assume, but what on earth is the blue girl doing here"**

 **"Uhm sorry to burst you bubble sweets but your insane I'm not blue girl"**

 **"well not you but your hair is"**

 **"hey girl what's your face?... We were sucked into a magical portal and that's how we came to be in the forest so if ya can he-"**

 **"well ok I'm Mérida daughter of king Fergus and queen Elinor and I'm the first born of the Clan DunBroch**

 **Annabelle walked closer**

 **"well I'm Annabelle nice to meet you princess this is Diego. that is Lusio with the blue hair and ..."Dalton cuts Belle off**

 **"And I'm Dalton"**

 **"Well nice to meet you please call me Merida I hate be called a princess! After all"**

 **"Oka-"annabelle said but dalton gasped**

 **"What?"**

 **Dalton looks over at Annabelle he tries to speak but he cab form no words his breathing got shallow.**

 **"omg! bella please look down the pendant it's glowing again! I have to tell her snap out of it" he thought.**

 **"Annabelle the necklace its glowing again!" tries to rip the necklace from her neck.**

 **The pendant gave off a force field which pushed everyone back into the boulders and hit the cold hard ground with a thump**

 **"guys h...help me!"**

 **Annabelle said with terror**

 **"I'm trying!"**

 **Dalton keeps on trying and staring to see what's happening but the light was to bright everyone made there way over to him"keep your eyes closed" he yelled. They did what was said and Dalton felt a serge of electricity shot up into his arm and the era around him turned red and disappeared ... They all froze when they heard Annabelle deathly scream and the light disappeared and Annabelle fell forwards into the arms of non other that Dalton her best friend**

 **"Annabelle?" He placed his hand on her cheek "Bella please wake up**

 **Annabelle!"**

 **"dude calm down she's ok ! she is still breathing but..."**

 **"I think she'll need a doctor" Lusio said**

 **"Yeah and she is as cold as ice. She smells like vanilla and a somehow a hint of death she looks as white as snow" he starts to panic ... "What are you Annabelle?" He whispered**

 **Merida saw another white light in the distance on the other side of the boulder**

 **"Guys! follow me quickly"**

 **Merida touched the wisp and there was a bright white light and the next thing they know they were in a little cottage where their was a creepy old lady steering a pot she had hair as gray as ash her face was full of wrinkles she wore a long black dress both her eyes was a off grey colour and she was staring directly at the children**

 **"what brings you children into my loving humble home dears?" She said as she threw some spices into the pot**

 **"oh we were following the wisp that leads us to you mam and we kinda need your help you see" merida said pointing at Annabelle**

 **the lady stares at everyone then at Annabelle "Help?! You want help!**

 **You say!"**

 **Merida takes a step forward "Yes mam!"**

 **"Okay lay her down on that table please and I will see what I can do" walks to the potions and throws some in a bowl**

 **Dalton placed Annabelle on the table slowly and made sure she was comfortable her head was on a pillow**

 **"Please be okay" he said.**

 **"Do yo like her?" Lusio asked**

 **"WHAT! No ! I do not!"**

 **"Denial is the trigger bro!" pats dalton on back.**

 **"okay if your done teasing the lad I Can tell you what's wrong but first a warning ! (Thunder claps) muahahahahhahahah,!"**

 **"okay ! ...what's the warning?"**

 **"this old hag is scary sis" diego whispered**

 **When annabelle arrives home she will have some kind of power.**

 **But now she will transform in the princess she truly is. And you my boy is the chosen true love her blood prince.**

 **Annabelle wakes up and stared at the lady**

 **"What is going on!"**

 **"Now bella Let's think Happy thoughts" lusio said nervously. The grey clouds drifted in, and surrounded the little house**

 **"I feel pain" annabelle gasped**

 **"Can you feel it?" AnnabeLle asked.**

 **"What?" Dalton asked.**

 **Taking a few steps closer to annabelle**

 **"The coldness of your heart."**

 **A few gasps was heard from the room as dalton looked at annabelle "bella! Can you hear that?"**

 **"What?" She snapped**

 **" It's the cries of pain and despair."**

 **"Aahhhhhh!" Annabelle screamed in pain.**

 **"I'm here annabelle don't worry you will be fine its just a transformation just hold on a little longer"**

 **Tears were streaming down her face "H-how do I maintain this pain!...ahhhhh! h-how do I keep going on like this?**

 **Dalton grabbed her hand "don't say that! Keep fighting you got this! Omw, I think I'm going crazy."**

 **Dalton laughed.**

 **"She spoke and then you spoke but still she feels the pain why is it not going away aren't you the blood prince?" Lusio screamed**

 **Behind close doors she can fall apart.**

 **"No one who understands the pain princess annabelle is going throw she has To pick up and go on like her mother did."The old lady spoke**

 **" What's the use I lost him, I lost him**

 **I deserve it!" Annabelle said with her eyes still closed.**

 **"There is no such thing as true love" dalton yelled at the lady.**

 **The old lady Just faked a smile and blinked at dalton. While he wiped annabelle's tears away.**

 **"Are you Wondering if she can get through this pain dear?" The old lady asked**

 **Dalton Laughed the sadness awAy**

 **"I've been bandaging the scars of my heart she left behind if you can make that happen and she doesn't know then yes make the pain go away!" Dalton said irritated.**

 **Lusio sat down as she hear a choking sound "oh my she is not breathing" she yelled and stood up to stand next to annabelle.**

 **"Are you feeling lonely dalton?" The woman asked "my lonelineSs is confusing of what to say or do but it not your concern" he spat.**

 **The old lady smiled "well I got one way to keep the pain away"**

 **"Really" dalton yelped**

 **"There is no smiles if she's not with you**

 **She would hate to admit it but she will be a wreck without you she will be to stubborn to see what she is feeling for you.**

 **annabelle gasp as she held onto the table screaming "it hurts stop it please! Dalton! Help me please" she pleaded.**

 **"How can I help her there is no such thing as true love. I can't stand here and see how much pain she is in and I can't do anything to help her"As he walks to the door opening it.**

 **"Dalton!...d-dont go.."Annabelle said breathlessly.**

 **"You can't keep yourself from falling your the blood prince she has imprinted you and chosen you to be her prince and protector". The lady said and held her hands up over annabelle.**

 **"Okay so when she's around I can't help but glance. Where did this go wrong anyway why is she in so much pain!?" Dalton said angrily**

 **"Don't let it get to you dalton its trying to cancel the bond so fight it cause you care for her just try to act so strong Yes... something so good can't get away." The woman yelled at the aura in the air and magic in his veins**

 **"Now Dalton...I need you to stab annabelle in the heart" the woman said bluntly.**

 **"W-what!" everyone yelled**

 **"You are all such baka's" the woman yelled**

 **"If you stab her she won't need to go throw the painful transformation she will just die and rise again as the vampire queen she needs to be"**

 **Everyone stared at the crazy old lady and nodded as they said "dalton should do it"**

 **"What no!" Dalton said shocked**

 **"I can't do that I...I don't want to do that I don't think I can do it!" Dalton said letting go of annabelle's hand**

 **"Do it! " Annabelle hissed at dalton**

 **"I can't i-" dalton sigh**

 **"Do it kill me if you don't want me in ahhhhhhhh! Pain kill me! ...i- will come back I promise!" Annabelle sniffed**

 **"What if you don't?"**

 **"I will be alone!"**

 **"Don't cry...d-dalton" annabelle gasp**

 **"I'm not?" He touch his face to see water**

 **"Fine" he raised the dagger and stabbed annabelle in her heart the wind around them died and so did annabelle her hand which was Holding onto the railing went limp and fell to the table. And everyone stared at dalton who was now full on sobbing.**

 **"Please work ..." Dalton prayed**

 **He heard a sound and looked up to see.**

 **"Something will be changed in your life for those who was not chosen to touch the pendant.**

 **To save miss Lusio you have to find annabelle's true realm" the woman said with the unconscious annabelle on the table**

 **"But we were in her 'true realm earth is her true realm" dalton said**

 **"No her Real parents! Boy listen"real parents? Realm? what do you mean**

 **Is she's adopted? they could be anywhere"**

 **"No no no, you see Annabelle here is not from the same blood line as anyone on your earth and she has Royal blood to give you more information Annabelle's from another realm/dimension call it what you will, she is the daughter of a traitor prince! Annabelle was not always called Annabelle she was Annabella In the land where her real parents are she was sent to earth to be protected from the chaos and war of her true world, they said on her 18 birthday she will receive the pendant of the royal elfblood as you can see she got a pendant well legend say when the royalty puts that pendant on they will become true royalty and it unleashes their true power, warnings about that pendant is if someone touches it who is not from a royal blood line they have one year or they will turn undead! Oh and By the way when the princess was transformed she touch you dalton?" She glared at him**

 **"Making you the true blood prince and protector of princess annabella.**

 **"I might be mam.." Dalton said scared**

 **"This means you got a secret power which will let you save her if she might die someday but I can't tell you what it is that is something you need to find out yourself"**

 **"So lady? ... About my sister are you saying if we don't find Annabelle's real dad she might die?" Diego asked**

 **"No, Don't worry Diego I won't die... AH!" Lusio leaned against a metal sheet on the table that shocked her and once again her hair and eyes started to glow**

 **"what's wrong Lo !" grabs Lusio in his arms**

 **"her power is servicing! Take cover now!"**

 **Dalton grabs Annabelle bridal style and ducked under the table with his back to Lusio protecting annabelle was his responsibility diego didn't care he just sits there holding his sister and the next thing you know their was a explosion**

 **Dalton was the first to get up with annabelle. Too see dust everywhere and their in the air was Lusio with a bright light and electricity surrounding Her hair was a shocking blue and the electricity she was giving off was making her hair go wild she was slowly relaxing and landed on her feet on the ground returning back to normal**

 **"ahh I see" steps from behind the table you got the power of light its a rare power but it needs to be removed so find annabelle's father"**

 **"how do we find them !" He walked to the old lady**

 **She gives Merida a cloth with a tree you will be needing this at the end**

 **She said**

 **"the seventeen magical boulders will take you where you need to go one of them is the way to the royal castle of Annabelle's parents find them and they will know what to do you have one year ! Take this" hands Merida a flower when the last pedal of this flora falls a year will be over and your friend will turn evil or worst die ! Mwhahahhahahah! (Thunder claps)" and the lady disappears**

 **Annabelle wakes up a few second later in Dalton's arms as they we're walking trough the big creepy forest to the standing stones**

 **"omw annabelle thought what's going on? why am I moving? I feel so comforting wait... all I remember is Dalton grabbing my hand and then a white light appeared and then came the pain allot of pain oh what's that smell I can smell a strong sweet smell it smells so good I never smelled it before and..."**

 **"Grrrrrrrrr!"**

 **"guys ! I think Annabella is hungry" looked at annabelle In his arms.**

 **" really I'm Annabelle dalton I thought why would you call me Annabella what ever" annabelle decided to open eyes "whao! Dalton!"Said nervously "what are you staring at!...**

 **And why are you caring me?put me down"**

 **Diego looks at annabelle and Dalton "ahhhh! Annebelle what gives don't do that !**

 **"I could of died! ...well you see you passed out after you turned into...well a vampire princess and you might develop powers and I think your gonna turn into a monster that will suck my blood so now we are on our way to find Your biological parents in your true realm because you were kinda adopted and we only found out now, and gee thanks for telling us, for telling me that you were adopted and lusio is gonna die or turn evil if we don't find them. Oh and your hungry please don't kill me !"**

 **Dalton said out of breath.**

 **"you idiot ! Shut up" diego hits him against the head**

 **As diego was talking annabelle started to cry as tears dripped down her face but Dalton hugged her closer**

 **"I'm sorry"**

 **"Hey guys we are here !"Lusio said.**

 **"problem which portal first?"Merida said as she**

 **look at Annabelle and dalton**

 **"I think I can stand now" looks at Dalton shyly "thank you for everything" kisses him on the cheek**

 **Dalton touched his cheek and blushes "ok let's take the one next to the one we came in" grabs Annabelle's hand and walked to portal**

 **Annabelle blushed and looked at lusio and give a what happening to him look**

 **Everybody followed even Merida entered the portal and they we're gone into time to find the cure to save a friend from the fate of evil or even death!**

 **Next world would be earth then frozen**

 **Adios**

 **And remember**

 **Blondii loves ya :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A new chap**

 **They are back on earth**

 **Annabelle is glad that when she returned that her parents was away cause she was so mad they didn't tell her she was adopted and now they have 2 travel to safe Lusio**

 **"OMG! My parents are on a business trip with Rosa's parents to Arkansas! And I have the entire house to myself cause Nixon is sleeping over at Diego!?" Maybe I can call a girls night**

 ***annabelles phone rings***

 **"Hi bella I'm coming over let's play x-box kay see ya in a bit bye!" And he hung up before she wanted 2 say no.**

 **"DALTON IS COMING OVER! AHHHH! she said running around the house like a mad-woman**

 ***knock on the door***

 **Annabelle jumped two feet into the air and ran to open it**

 **The man at the door "hi...I'm from scooters and here is the pizza some guy named black ordered."**

 **Annabelle sighs in relief to see that it was only the pizza guy "thanks"she gave the man a tip took the pizza in side and placed it on the table "it smells so GOOooooD! "**

 ***knock on the door***

 **"What the? I did pay him she thought"**

 ***Knock on door***

 **Annabelle ran to the front door and open it " hey didn't I give you a tip already?" She snapped.**

 **Dalton smiles at the raging woman at the door "wow is that how you greet me now?bella"**

 **"DALTON! "she said shocked,she smiled while she shoved him out the door again and shut the door she fixed her hair and opened the door again and suggestive said* oh, I mean... Dalton? She winked she was so nervous yet she flirted**

 **Dalton looked at the weird acting girl. "Yeah weirdo I'm. Here 2 visit did ya forget?"**

 **He asked.**

 **Of course not... don't be silly! ...why Did you bring our sleeping bag?" When she spotted his bag on the floor.**

 **"Bella! I thought I could sleep in your comfy bed" pout**

 **"I don't know... Boys can be loud ...but I can be even louder" she smiled at him evilly.**

 **Dalton froze as he stood in the door gulping...**

 **"I..." He stuttered**

 **"Of course I'm joking do not be the silly billy that's why your sleeping on the floor and that way I get the bed,!" She opened the door for him to step in and winked as she walks to the kitchen. Dalton grabbed his bag and dropped it in the living room as he slammed the door shut and running to the kitchen "gasp By the way dalty the pizza is on the table want some?" She took a bite of her pizza.**

 **"Yosh!?" He said and walked over to her.**

 **"um? Dalton What does that mean?" She asked shyly.**

 **"Never mind weirdo" as he leans closer and takes a big bite of the pizza in her hand**

 **"Hey! That's mine... why are you such a jerk today? Mmmmm I'm a human being don't treat me like this you bafoon!"**

 **"Bimbo!"**

 **"Aswipe grr!"she stormed up out of the kitchen up the stairs**

 **"its late I'm going to BED! "She yelled as the kitchen door shuts.**

 **Dalton Laughs and walked to the bottom of the stairs "then I'm gonna eat this oreos! All Alone!"**

 **Annabelle peaked her head out of her room "did you say oreos?..."**

 **"Yes! I did and it is all Mine, my cookies! You bimbo!" He teased her**

 **"We will see about that" annabelle jumps from the stairs onto him and he falls back with her on top of him she leans down to his ear and screamed "mine!" she grabbed the pack and ran like hell away from him"**

 **"Bella! You can run but ya can't hide!" Dalton said as he Ran after her laughing.**

 **Annabelle ran into the study and throws a book rack over onto the floor to block dalton path to get to her and so she rans further out the second door of the study down the hall***

 **"You know you will have 2 clean that up Bella!". Dalton yelled at her as she groans he just jumped over it**

 **Annabelle ran into a room to see she is trapped she was against the wall on the opposite side of the door and sees Dalton approaching her she starTed to panic and viciously stuffed a cookie into her mouth**

 **And hiding the rest behind her back.**

 **Dalton smiles evily**

 **"Well, well, well look what the cat got?"**

 **Dalton pushed her Against the wall "you shouldn't have done that"**

 **"Done what? "she asked stupidly**

 **"Eat the cookies" he smiled**

 **"oh and what are you gonna do about it?" She pushed at him**

 **"Thi-" annabelle phone rang**

 **Dalton smiles and grabs her phone still holding her "answer it" he said as he smiles evilly.**

 **She glared at him and answered"hello?!... Rosa?!... Can you please calm down I can't hear you... What?! And this happened now? ... Shoot! Okay we'll be right over, have you called the twins and my brother? Okay, bye *hangs up, and looks at dalton shocked* its Rosa**

 **"So?" He leans in**

 **"So we have to go to them" looked at him**

 **"Yeah?" He Licks her lips that had some oreo crumbs on**

 **"Eww! "She shoved him away while he laughed.**

 **"something huge happened can you drive me to her? Her parents are with mine to Arkansas, something huge went down"**

 **Dalton groan "Yes.."**

 **Annabelle ran to the car and waited for Dalton**

 **Dalton got in the car after he locked the house "your so irresponsible" and he Drives**

 **"Dalty-bear are you mad?" Annabelle asked him softly**

 **"No" stops at red light**

 **"Are you sure?" She asked againm**

 **"Should I lick ya again?"He said with a smile**

 **" ew no!" She pushed him away**

 **"Then stop asking me!"He snapped.**

 **" we're here pull in there!" She points**

 **Dalton pulls up at the dirt road and stops "should I wait?"**

 **"No come on" Then they saw Rosa in the dark in front of the car she was wearing her pj's and looked rattled "guys you're here!"**

 **"What's up rosa" annabelle said steppIng out of the car?**

 **"Someone broke in and trashed the entire house looking for something! I hid in the maintenance closet and they didn't find me, they were men in suits! And black glasses and they had guns!?" Rose said, then Diego, Lusio and Nixon arrived "yeah our house too! We were camping in the yard and heard loud banging so we jumped into our neighbors yard, there were lots of black cars and men with flashlights, how about you Annabelle did you see anything at your house?"**

 **Dalton looked at them "no! Nothing by us ...I have to go! Bella rain check for that visit" he gets in the car and drives away**

 **"I'm no genius, but I think they'll be visiting your houses soon..." Rose said, "DALTON!" Annabelle yelled "omg Dalton is gonna get killed!"**

 **Annabelle ran after him but he is too far away "Dalton!"**

 **With dalton**

 **"I'm going to kill him" knocks on the big black wooden door**

 **A woman with dark brown hair and blue overalls opens the door "dalton honey you came home so earl- "where is he!" Dalton snapped at the woman**

 **"That is no way to speak to your mother!"A man said in a cold tone**

 **dalton turned "I'm gonna fuckin kill you ...what the hell do you want with my friends ...you said the cia will stay away if I move out now what The BLOODY hEll are your men doing at our houses!" Dalton grabs the man by his button up blue shirt."I can do what I want!" The man yelled "fine then I hate you your not worthy to be called a father! You peace of sh-","dalton! What are ya doing!" A voice yelled behind me**

 **"Look dear its your girlfriend... my have you matured " dalton's mother said."Uhm hi ma-" dalton snapped at his mother "she is not my girlfriend she's a friend just a friend what the hell don't you get!" Dalton let's his father go" and you ...you better stay away or I will kill you old man!" Turns around and walks out the door while he kiss his mothers head mumbling "goodbye mom love ya" annabelle follows him out the door "dalton? What's going on?"**

 **" Don't worry about it" he starts the car and put it in reverse and drives away**

 **Annabelle just couldn't let it go and she mumbled "your mean" dalton turns to look at her making the car go on the wrong side of the road."Dalton! Annabelle panic but he was so dense and didn't pull the car back on his side of the road. "What the hell bella you think I'm the one to blame its tha-" "dalton..." Annabelle interrupted him again "stop interrupting me Annabella!" He shouted making annabelle flinch "but..." Annabelle stuttered "no! Buts okay that guys is the CI-what the" annabelle ignored his cold tone and jumped onto his lap and swerved the car away from the wall they were about too hit. Dalton stopped the car and the engine died. The only noise was the sound of annabelle's breathing out of control.. A sign that she is pissed "bella?"Dalton said lowly**

 **"don't" she said coldly "just don't" she sigh "don't what?" Dalton asked which was a stupid idea cause annabelle is in no condition to explain what the hell he just did.." You wanna know WHY!?" She screamed as she turned around on his lap glaring at him and slapped his chest with her right hand and she continued doing the same with her left hand while she talked "its you ...you stupid idiotic idiot you and your bloody uncontrollable temper" hits harder"don't hit me" he says while staring at her " I will hit you..you...you jerk! Your temper ! I hate it! I don't like it at all your mean and uncaring selfish. D-bag how dare you talk to me like I'm a bloody stupid good for nothing child your the one who got flame for brains you wouldn't even listen to me cause you were too busy rambling and ignoring my attempt to tell you we were gonna crash! But noooooo baka is MR know it all " annabelle looks down out of breath "you know what" she looks up at him already staring at her with wide shock eyes "no what?" He said bitterly " I'm gonna walk!"She leans to to the side to open the door but a big toned hand covered the magnesium blocking her path."Don't " he said sadly "don't let me loose you too" annabelle stared at him closely and see he was regretting his behaviour this entire night "well then you will work for it..." She said icily and climbed of his lap and returned to the passenger seat. Folding her arms while staring out the window "home now" is all it took for dalton to drive off again this time keeping his focus on the road**

 **Yup**

 **Remember blondie loves ya :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Merida was hanging with Diego and Lusio, with the extra hands they decided to clean out thee attic, Merida of course didn't mind doing a little hands-on work, in her castle she always had to do the jobs fitted for a "princess", but getting her hands dirty was not something a princess would do and she loved it anyway**

 **"Oi, tha' is the last of it, it looks like a lovely little cottage now don' yu think?" Merida asked, but noticed Lusio standing still with a picture-frame in her hand**

 **"Uhm?" Merida looked over at Diego and he walked towards her**

 **"It's... Dad" Lusio said looking over at Diego**

 **"Yer dad?" Merida questioned**

 **"Yeah, Merry, he died when I was just a kid, i-i saw it all..."**

 **She continued staring at the photo but then Diego took it out of her hands and put it in a nearby box**

 **"I need some fresh air!" She gasped almost crying, she opened the large attic window and sat on the windowsill resting her arms on her one knee as her other leg hangs down the roof, her eyes became glassy and a tear ran down her cheek, as she still vividly remembers that day...**

 **Thirteen years ago**

 **Lusio and Diego's mom Lele was standing in the kitchen preparing a meal while Lusio was siting on the floor against the cupboard with a sour facial expression**

 **then her dad, Kwaan opened the door and came in, Lusio immediately got up and ran to him, he sat down on his knees and catched her as she hugged him tightly, he had long black hair, and was wearing very hip clothing, and a denim jacket with cut-off sleeves**

 **"Are you ready for daddy-daughter day?!" He asked her and she nodded eagerly, he put the little girl on his shoulders and Lele gave him a kiss goodbye**

 **"Enjoy your day, okay sweathearts?" She said and they left, she watched through the kitchen window Kwaan running over the street with their daughter, she smiled and continued with the meal**

 **Kwaan and Lusio that day got ice cream, and ran at the beach, jumped the waves and built sandcastles, and even pranked local tanning ladies by throwing them with sand (insert montage here)**

 **By now it was already sunset and they both sat on the sand looking at the view smiling**

 **"Hey Lucy, have you ever heard the legend of the gray wolf?"**

 **"Papa" she looked a him with a 'really?' Facial expression "wolfies are waay to scary for me of course not" she explained and then she folded her arms "and I don't want to either."**

 **"No no its a good wolf, he was given by the Changing Woman as a protector to the Tò dìch'íínii, and now he protects the Navajo mountains and its people, but... I'd like to think he protects all people, personally, K'é, Hozo, if you hear him howl its also a sign to go home, that's what my people believe" and he smiled**

 **"Is he a cute wolf? I like cute doggies!"**

 **Kwaan chuckled**

 **"No that's not the point, the point is" Kwaan considered for a moment**

 **"Whenever you see the gray wolf, its a sign of protection, and then you should know not to be afraid and you can achieve anything" he said holding his fist out infront of him as he gestured**

 **"Here..." He took of he's turquoise beaded bracelet and gave it to Lusio "this was passed down from my father, I should actually give this to your brother but, I want you to have it, Lucy, Diego is our nàdleehé and does not yet know it, and that is sacred, but you are the warrior"**

 **"Dad, that's crazy, but I like the baithlet! Its so pwetty and blue like the sea" she held it up infront of her looking at her and then put it on her wrist**

 **"Papa, I never want this day to end..." Lusio said looking at the view again**

 **It's dark**

 **Screaming**

 **She runs through the shrubs and trees and makes her way to the street where the sky is gray and makes her way over the road and through the wooden gate at the Jade's household, she ran past Diego playing with toy cars in a sand pit and then went inside the house**

 **"Mama! Mama!" She said with her tears running, Lele caught her by her shoulders making Lusio stop viciously and her hair falling in her face, the young girl was breathing heavily "honey what's wrong?! Where's your father?!" Then the phone rang and Lele looked over miming the word "stay" at Lusio, Lele hoped to hear Kwaan on the other line but it was police... The kitchen was filled with shadow and the only gray light being illuminated from the window, Lele started crying and slid down against the wall**

 **Kwaan, was dead.**

 **Lusio quickly looked to the side wiping away her tears**

 **"Lushoh!" The scottish girl said with her husky strong voice "we don' want ye to fall, lass"**

 **"Guys I need to take a walk..." Lusio said turning around and stepping onto the roof, sliding down and then jumping on the grass, there is a densely wooded forest around their town, Lusio walked across the street to the park and sat down on the roundabout and started to spin herself, getting her mind off things, she was laying down, when the roundabout was nearing the end of its spin and Lusio sat up still wiping away her tears, she thought she saw something gray as it turned, as it went round again she saw the gray thing again, with each spin she could see a clearer picture of what it was, when it stopped she was facing it... It was a gray wolf, it sat just outside the skirt of the forest, it looked her straight in the eyes, and nodded, then it got back on its paws and walked back into the forest**

 **"Dad..." Lusio said, now it was no secret, she was sobbing and crying like a little baby, while laughing at the same time, crazy but true, she covered her eyes, Merida and Diego ran to her, both comforting her in a hug**

 **Blondie loves ya:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys so this is part 1 of Frozen chapter Part 2 will be out Monday since I have a wedding to attend how boring right Ha-ha well I hope you Enjoy cause I'm not really good at fighting scenes**

 **REDVELVET I LOVE IT!**

 **"Anna!" Elsa yelled down the halls "are you ready yet?" we have to be at the skating park before sundown ya know I really don't want to you to freeze my but off when it gets too late"**

 **"yeah, yeah I'm coming !" Anna rush out of her room jumping on the railing of the stairs as her slide down it and slipping at the last minute she crashed into the silver knight which stood at the very bottom of the stairs. " Crap! …. I'm just gonna goo" she tried to put it together but failed the arms is where the feet needs to be and the leg is where the helmet needs to be**

 **'really Anna again?" a voice said from behind her**

 **"oh cristoff it is just you' she grabbed his hand and ran down the hall to the throne room door where Elsa was standing waiting on them.**

 **"Nice of you to finally join me... you got everything? Skates jacket? "She asked as she designed a new set of blue ice skates for Anna and herself.**

 **"Let's be off then'**

 **(At the park)**

 **"Wow Elsa when did you get time to make this place it is soooooo huge "Anna said excitedly while leaning against the ice fence of the park. "And it is soooo beautiful I wanna go skate now let's go! Cristoff!" she pulled him onto the rank almost falling on her face "oh I forgot I'm not that good at skating" Anna pouted as she held onto cristoff with her nails digging into the soft pink skin which was slowly turning red because of her death grip on his arm**

 **Elsa skated for a while only laughing and enjoying the company until Elsa smiled and said "hey Anna!' she yelled from across the ice rank. "What Anna said and smiled after letting go of cristoff to stare at Elsa.**

 **"wanna build a snow man?" She smiled as she used her magic to create a huge pile of snow in the middle of the ice rank. "Anna skated to her alone without falling or slipping but she had no idea how to stop so she crashed into Elsa and both Queen and princess crashed into the pile of snow with cristoff and sven laughing in the back they stood up and cleaned each other off. Olaf joined them at the rank "I can't breathe!" he yelled while he ran around in circles "oh wait!"**

 **Olaf stopped his circle fit and stared at them "I can't breathe because I don't have lungs" he laughed as everyone ignores him and he continued to walk around the ice rank. Anna leaned to touch the snow on the ground but a bright light appeared "Anna! Everyone take cover!" Elsa yelled at them while using her magic to create a huge wall to keep them out of danger "what about you Elsa!" Anna asked and started to panic when she sees that Elsa was not with them behind the wall.**

 **The bright light got brighter and boom colours appeared everywhere. Elsa blinked and uncovered her face as she saw instead of a pile of snow were six people just sitting there staring at her with huge eyes with mouths half open before Elsa could say something a girl stood up she had nice shade blue hair that was braided just like Elsa's and she was wearing some kind of blue dress "uhm we are sorry to intrude in your land miss..we came from another dimension and we are here in search of a man called king Arthas Menethil the king of " while she was explaining Elsa studied every single one off them " so who are all of you if your "she pointed at Lusio is looking for this man?"**

 **Annabelle took a step forward "I am Princess Annabella Daughter of Queen Lana and King Arthas of Lordaeron and this is my team, Dalton hunter my best friend and some kind of blood prince The girl with blue hair is lusio and she is kinda cursed and the weirdo who always gets on my nerves is Diego and the girl with rusta hair trying to keep Diego to behave is princess Merida daughter of king Fergus and queen Elinor and she is from a dimension called brave a small town called Clan DunBroch." Annabelle smiled at the girl who looks horrified at her**

 **"you mean you…just brought this people here in my dimension just to find some man with a creepy name and you are some kind of princess I have never met in my life or even heard of a princess called Annabella…"Elsa spoke with a stern voice "you must be some poor royal family below the radar Annabelle" Diego said while laughing his ass off**

 **Elsa eyes fell on a boy that stood to the side just staring at them as the whole scene played out Elsa frowned and spoke "and who might you be?" everyone attention was drawn to the boy who stood a few feet away from them.**

 **"Nixon?" Annabelle said surprised "what the…how the hell did you get here?" Annabelle said while she walked over to Nixon.**

 **'So?' Elsa tried to draw the groups attention I get that he is the boyfriend of the Princess?' there was a loud snort and then the attention was drawn to the snickering Dalton who were trying to keep his laughter under control but failed and he full on burst out laughing**

 **"What's so funny boy? "Anna said while climbing over the wall with Cristoff hot on her tail Dalton looked up at the new people who joined them and he stood up straight and face them "WELL I just asked if those two are together but then this Prince burst out laughing as if I'm some live comedy show 'Elsa said a bit hurt by Daltons outburst.**

 **"Oi! Girl I didn't mean to laugh it's just that it would be weird for a brother and sister to kiss ya know" Dalton laughed and stared at Annabelle an Nixon who were arguing in the distance**

 **"But they don't look like each other "Elsa said with a confused face**

 **"She is – "Lusio started to say but Annabelle interrupted her "sorry guys but I didn't get your name" Annabelle said staring at Elsa with a fake smile**

 **" oh… sorry well this is Princess Anna of Arendelle Cristoff the royal deliverer and I am queen Elsa of Arendelle "Elsa introduced them proudly.**

 **Olaf squeezed his way through the group and a few of them Gasped as the saw a walking snowman pass them "my name is olaf I can't read or spell "he said bluntly while he stood between Annabelle and Dalton Annabelle turned to look at the voice who just spoke she was so startled that she fell onto her but "what the? How is this possible? "She spoke in a rushed tone**

 **'well that is quite an easy matter Anna-belle" kristoff said stepping forward helping Annabelle up**

 **"It's Annabelle no pause ' she corrected the smelly guy cristoff he stepped back and leaned into Sven making his voice extra squeaky "She thinks you're an idiooooot!"Annabelle looked at the guy weirdly and whispered to Dalton "did ya see that Dalty bear he is is speaking to an reindeer…" she said with confusion in her voice**

 **"Well this isn't weird at all … can we just go and look for your dad now Annabelle?" Lusio turned to walk away but suddenly a huge wave of wind blew passed them and A huge monster appeared in front of her**

 **"Roarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" the Giant snow man yelled.**

 **'yo Snowy my man!" Olaf said while fist bumping the huge Monster. Annabelle looked at Elsa "what did you do! And more importantly how did you do that!" she said stomping over to Elsa "stop!" Elsa yelled "take another step and I will order my Snow man to kill you all!" Annabelle came to a stop a few feet away from Elsa "fine! Then explain how you can do something like these creating Monsters out of nothing! "Annabelle yelled furiously at the Queen of arendelle . " it is quite simple since I can feel a few of you has some type of magic in you I'm Queen Elsa I possesses Cryokinetic powers in which I am able to produce or manipulate ice frost or snow at will." She said with a smile staring right at Annabelle 'isn't that right Princess Annabelle?" Annabelle looked at Elsa shocked and then at the others "Guys what she is talking about?" Dalton strolled over but stopped when Elsa glared at him. "oh you don't know well then I would just have to show you!" Elsa's hand started to glow blue and the wind around them started to pick up as the sky of Arendelle turned a dark shade of blue "A STORM "Olaf said as he hid behind Anna's leg Anna looked at Elsa 'Elsa what are you doing to the sky!" she yelled trying to get her hair out of her face "go home Anna 'Elsa snapped "no!' Anna yelled but cristoff pulled her away.**

 **A blue orb appeared in Elsa's hand she pointed the orb at Dalton who stood a few distance away from her 'let she what you're made of princess "then Elsa shot the orb which was heading Daltons way "Dalton!" Annabelle yelled she ran to be by his side before the ball can hit him but he looked at her confused (maybe he can't see the orb she thought) as she ran faster she stopped when she knew she wasn't going to make it so that's when she started to glow while she bolted her fists 'what is happening to me she thought but her body worked against her will as a powerful white ball appeared in her hands she looked at it "maybe if I_" she slapped her hands together and the huge orb turned into a huge bolder that she shot at the fast traveling orb that was about to hit Dalton Dalton blinked when he saw ice explode in the air in tiny little pieces everyone was staring at Dalton and Annabelle that was until they saw Annabelle fell to her feet sobbing they wanted to comfort her but Elsa warned them "make a move and I will kill her got it" she snapped.**

 **"You don't get to talk to them that way' Annabelle muttered at Elsa. Annabelle's body was surrounded with a bright white light which was getting brighter whenever she talked" you don't get to kill people just like that … and you dare shoot my best friend with those powers I swear if you will lay a finger on my friends or family Ice witch I would hunt you down and kill you with power that lays in my heart and no it's not the power of ice it's the power of friendship" Annabelle stood up and walked while she talked 'and love cause people like you think all high and mighty thinking now that I have powers everyone will bow down to me…well.? You thought wrong a person with this kind of powers should use it to safe people and not show them the monster they fear you are…. I might have this power queen Elsa and I would use it for good even if that means that I would have to take you down to save my frie-"Annabelle was interrupted by a huge bolder heading her way**

 **"Annabelle watch out!"Lusio yelled as she pushed Annabelle aside getting hit with the huge bolder of snow'Lusio! Annabelle yelled "Dalton get her out of here!" Annabelle waved her hand in the air above the bolder and the snow blew away as Dalton helped Lusio up "guys get to safety! " Annabelle yelled at them while she shot a few snow balls in Elsa's direction Elsa blocked it with A huge ice wall shield that protected her from getting hit she she smiled and sneezed As six scary snow man appeared 'stop them from getting away she yelled as the snowman disappeared into the snow "where did that thing go !" Diego yelled as all of them looked around paranoid "don't know but be alert !" lusio yelled As she stood back to back with Diego to see the snowman appear below them grabbing Diego's feet "oh no you don't !" lusio yelled as she kicked the snowman head of its body starting to cheer her smile faded when she saw that the snowman has now turned into a double "one idea sis " Diego yelled don't kick its head off!" he yelled as he started to punch the snowman who was in front of him. "Got it!" lusio replied**

 **"look out!" a voice said as lusio turned Around to see Dalton sliding down the hill on top of the snowman as if he was riding on a skateboard rank but wat got her to spark was when she noticed that he was heading her way and fast so to prevent to be splattered she jumped to the side and kicked the snowman shin "oh that's got to hurt "Olaf said appearing next to her with reflexes she kicked Olaf in the gut but her foot got stuck in his lower body Olaf looked down "oh…look I've been impaled " Lusio stared at the snowman and started laughing 'wow! You must be dumber than my brother!"**

 **'Hey! That's not nice sis "Diego replied hitting his snowman that turned into water**

 **Annabelle made herself an ICE sword that shoots ice cubes at Elsa, ELSADOGED all of them as she to shot an orb at Annabelle Annabelle caught it with her hand and smiled "didn't ya see I absorb ice"**

 **"Good! Then this will make it just interesting Annabelle" Elsa smiled and hit her hands together as she made the sky turn black "with allot of practice you can be stronger than me… but I don't like training people so if you can out smart this trick then I would love to train you" Elsa spoke and just then the wind picked up and all the trees and grass and even the sky turned from summer to snow "what are you doing!" Annabelle yelled at her horribly slipping on the ice "this princess is a test… you have to figure how to unfreeze summer …." Elsa looked at the team who was walking to them and her eyes fell on Dalton "well to make it fair and just to help you Annabelle… I'm gonna strike DALTON with the ice and freeze his heart "what! Everyone yelled with shock and horrified expressions. "Yes you heard me "ELSA stepped on the ground as it started to shake and a cage appeared around the team except Dalton who was being dragged to ELSA by some creepy looking iceman "yosh!... let me go you ugly mother fucker!" he slapped the ice man but it screamed and turned a crystal red and claws clawed at his wrist and he yelped in pain 'now .. now boy don't hurt my beauties feelings or they will hurt you….now where were I " Elsa trapped Annabelle by freezing her legs in solid ice and then she turned to Dalton shooting to orbs at his heart he shoot back in the wall that Elsa made that night to hide Anna "Dalton!" Annabelle yelled trying to run and get out of the ice 'it's not working! I can't get out!" Annabelle panics and hits the ice until her hands are cold and red. When she looked up her eyes was glowing an off blue colour and fangs was sticking out of her mouth "well miss princess has allot od surprises …now look here I stroke Daltons heart meaning he will freeze to death and when I let you go you have to promise not to kill me with that fangs" Annabelle groaned at her "YOUR KILLING HIM! THAT MAKES ME WANT TO-"**

 **"Yeah I know …..But you can save him!" Elsa said while walking away 'how do I do that!" Annabelle yelled in an inhuman voice. "Easy an act of true love and you have to unfreeze summer to make sure he doesn't die" Elsa walked to the side and an ice throne appeared. "your time starts now!"**

 **Annabelle fell to the ground and met the eyes of Dalton who held a hand out to her she hesitated for a few seconds but took it as his strong grip pulled her to her feet. "Are you okay?" She asked as she roamed his body for any kind of injury "no I'm just really cold which is weirs cause I never am ?" Dalton shivered and fell to the ground "Dalton Annabelle!" Nixon yelled from the cage Across from her "An act of true love can be a kiss!" Annabelle looked at them chocked "and where am I going to find his true love?" she snapped "Well maybe if he just kiss Lusio ...which might I add is a girl " lusio made a disgusted throw up sound and yelled "I'd rather him die!" And she sat down on the ice which was soaking her dress.**

 **"Kiss me" Dalton whimpered as he pulled on Annabelle's dress to get her to bend down "what! No!" She took a step back "he is right Annabelle you should kiss him "Diego said "cause you looooove him Annabelle " Lusio said in teasing tone. " I DON'T LOVE HIM!" Annabelle yelled making the air colder Annabelle calmed down and looked at Dalton shivering with his eyes closed his hair was white as snow his cheeks were bright red "I'm pretty sure you have a fever now Dalton Annabelle said sadly "I'm sorry but I have to kiss you…..i-i- I didn't want me to be you first kiss….it's cruel of me to do this but I can't lose you too you're the most important person in this world to me and that makes me so happy to know your always by my side" Annabelle looked down to see Dalton and leaned in she felt his cold minty breath my breathing got sallow at how close I was to his lips my hands pressed against his chest and just when I was about too close that gap that would have broken the spell of his forbidden lips we were interrupted As Elsa clapped her hands 'WELL DONE Annabelle you just saved him…. Of the words you spoke the kiss wouldn't have helped at all instead it would have made it even worse I'm glad you chose to speak your heart instead of just being a man of action …..No consequences so far you just need to unfreeze summer and you just prove how you can do that use Dalton for example …"**

 **Annabelle stared at the sky confused "Elsa?" Annabelle whispered "why do I have the feeling that this happened to you before?" Elsa stared at Annabelle "that's because it did I almost lost Anna and off my selfishness I set off an eternal winter everywhere and one little deed showed me how to get rid of the winter. "I see…" Annabelle bend down while she closed her eyes and snow everywhere melted and water that was formed above her head while she held one hand up "it's the power of love that melts the snow…so now I want to form this power into an ability that would chose a master and merge as one "Annabelle shot it up into the air and a bright blue light appeared over Diego's head "now merge! "Annabelle yelled.**

 **Oh and remember blondie loves ya : )**


End file.
